smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Toad
'Character Info' A long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom and royal assistant to Princess Peach. Toad has a supporting role in a large number of Mario games though sometimes it's questioned whether or not the Toad in question is actually THE Toad or just a random nameless Toad that looks like Toad. There have been a couple times over the years that actually feature Toad as a playable character in a main Mario title such as Super Mario Bros. 2 and Wario's Woods but most of his playable appearances are from the spin off Party, Kart, and Sports titles. Contrary to the belief of some, Toad and Captain Toad are two separate characters. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Toad will pull out a Star from Mario Party and gaze longingly into its eyes for a few seconds before stuffing it back under his vest. Down Taunt: Toad will pluck a Spud enemy from Wario's Woods out of the ground as if it were a vegetable, look at it, and then drop it in fear letting out a small shriek. Side Taunt: Toad will take out his tennis racket and take a few practice swings. 'Entrance' Toad will drive in onto the stage in the Toad Mobile from Mario Party 9's Toad Road stage and then jump out of it and onto the stage. 'Kirby Hat' Kirby will wear Toad's mushroom cap. Victory Poses # Toad will be squatting on the ground and struggling but soon is able to pluck a SMB2 Vegetable from the ground and celebrates in his accomplishment. # Toad will come spinning in on the victory screen in a kart from the Mario Kart series holding up the traditional victory sign as he passes by. # Dancing side to side, Toad celebrates his win with a cheery grin on his face to the beat of the victory music. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Dice Roll: Toad will pull out a Dice Block from Mario Party and roll it a short distance across the stage. If you hold down the Special button you can aim what direction you want to throw the die in as well as charge up the attack to throw it a greater distance. When the die stops rolling it will stop on a number ranging from 1-6. The higher the number the bigger the blast radius and the more damage this attack will deal. If the die hits a player or obstacle in midair it will deal a small amount of contact damage before falling downward. After a short second or two if the die does not land on the stage it will simply disappear. If it does reach the stage in time however it will still cause an explosion according to the rolled number. There is a rare chance that when the die explodes it will leave an item behind. The odds of an item being left behind increase when the die roll's result is lower. 'Side Special' Golden Mushroom: Pulling out a trusty Golden Mushroom, Toad will consume the Golden Mushroom and do a quick dash forwards hitting anyone in his way similar to Fox's Fox Illusion. The interesting thing you can do with the Golden Mushroom is that you can angle what direction you dash in (full directional capability) by tilting the control stick. This makes this move critical for recovering back to the stage. 'Up Special' Power Squat Jump: Coming straight from Super Mario Bros. 2, Toad will duck low to the ground briefly before shooting up high into the sky at a height near equivalent to double his normal jump height. Toad can still attack and be attacked as he is jumping into the air. 'Down Special' Spore Blast: Toad will duck down and shake his mushroom cap as a burst of spores explode out from around him in all directions. These spores have an extremely short travel distance but if an enemy is close enough to you when you use this move they will be damaged and temporarily paralyzed. 'Final Smash' Mega Mushroom: Toad will pull out a Mega Mushroom and eat it in one large bite. Toad will rapidly grow to a Mega size, much bigger than when a character would use a Super Mushroom, and can now attack with increased damage and reach on his moves. Toad's mushroom cap will change colors to that of the Mega Mushroom for as long as he stays in this transformed state. Additionally when Mega Toad jumps he will cause a small wave of shock wave damage when he lands back on the stage. Extra Skill Sporetection: Toad will shake his little mushroom cap head in a similar manner to that of his Down Special but this will cause a cloud of mushroom spores to burst out and surround Toad. For a short time, these spores will protect Toad from any extra effect that may accompany an opponent's attack. For example, this means that Toad can't have a flower put on his head by an attack with the Lip's Stick item, can't be frozen by Abomasnow's Blizzard attack, and can't be put to sleep by Jigglypuff's Sing attack. Alternate Costumes # Default # SMB2- Based on Toad's design in Super Mario Bros 2. Toad's vest will remain Blue while his mushroom head will be Blue with White Spots. Toad's shoes will also become Blue. # Blue Toad - Based on the Blue Toad's design from the New Super Mario Bros games. Toad's vest will remain Blue while his mushroom head will be White with Blue Spots. # Yellow Toad - Based on the Yellow Toad's design from the New Super Mario Bros games. Toad's vest will be Yellow while his mushroom head will be White with Yellow Spots. # 1-Up Mushroom - Based on the 1-Up Mushroom item. Toad's vest will be Green while his mushroom head will be Green with White Spots. # Life Mushroom - Based on the Life Mushroom item from the Super Mario Galaxy games. Toad's vest will be Red while his mushroom head will be Red with Yellow Stars instead of Spots. # Bee Mushroom - Based on the Bee Mushroom item from the Super Mario Galaxy games. Toad's vest will be Black while his mushroom head will be striped Yellow and Black. # Golden Mushroom - Based on the Golden Mushroom item from the Mario Kart games. Toad's vest will be Golden while his mushroom head will be Golden as well with a slightly different shade of Gold for the Spots. # Shroobs - Based on the Shroob enemies from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. Toad's vest will be Purple while his mushroom head will be Purple with White spots. # Toadette - Toad's model will be completely replaced by his close friend Toadette. Toad's name in the match will also change to Toadette. Other Notes The only Special Ability that Toad has is the ability to crawl on the stage. Toad is also a very light character making it easy to knock him off the stage.